Miles "Tails" Prower
'''Miles Prower, '''known better as "Tails", is one of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick and adoptive brother. Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. His attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. His shoes also have white, sock-like cuffs with light blue belt straps just above the ankles. History Tails lost both parents a mere day after his birth, as Dr. Eggman took over Mobotropolis. He was shortly afterwards adopted by Sonic the Hedgehog, who witnessed his birth. After growing old enough, he joined Sonic's team, the Freedom Fighters. He has the potential of becoming the scout of the Freedom Fighters, as Sonic revealed Tails that his two tails are a blessing, as they allow him to fly. Personality Tails is a very friendly and humble fox. He looks up to Sonic as a "big brother", and though he lacks confidence, he is always quite capable around Sonic and often helps him out. Tails's main weakness is his naivety. He also is very ticklish, especially on his feet. He also becomes angry when people patronize him or mock him for his youth, since he feels he has enough experience as a Freedom Fighter to be held in high regards. He is very caring and thoughtful of his teammates, especially Sonic. Most of the time, he will keep his anger under control when pressured, but this can build up into a rage if he snaps. When Tails gets this angry, even Sonic has trouble controlling him. Powers and abilities Tails's most notable ability is his ability to use his twin tails to hover or fly, or simply increase his speed on the ground. His speed can increase to a point where he can even keep up with Sonic, making him one of the fastest characters in the series, though he can tire out quickly if he uses it too much. He can also use his tails as a makeshift fan, as well as being able to generate at high speeds in order to create a tornado. Like Sonic, Tails can make his own version of the Spin Dash. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Tails's best friend, being as close as a brother to him. Sonic has a big belief that Tails can be more than Tails believes. It is revealed that Sonic gave Miles the nickname of "Tails", not as an insult, though. Sally Acorn Tails has great fondness on Sally Acorn. Evidence is the fact that Tails calls Sally as "his aunt". Bowser Jr. Not much is shown about the relationship between Tails and Bowser Jr., but Bowser Jr. mocks Sally when they talk about Tails. Bowser Jr. claims that raising Tails is "training for when Sally will have kids of her own". What Sally finds annoying is that Bowser Jr. claims that those kids will be Sonic's. Bowser Jr. is one of the few people who can notice differences between the real Freedom Fighters and any metal copy made by Eggman. In Sally's case, it is mostly thanks to Tails, as Sally has a special "funny kiss" for him. Metallix the Metal Sonic Tails seems to enjoy having Metallix around, exception being when Metallix calls him on his real name. Rotor Walrus Tails is Rotor's apprentice. It is implied that Rotor teaches Tails about technology. Trivia * Tails's possession of two tails is derived from the mythological kitsune (Japanese for "Fox") from common Japanese folklore. The kitsune is said to be capable of growing multiple tails - nine tails at maximum - with it being said that the more tails it has, the more old, wise and powerful it is. ** Since the Sonic games were created in Japan, this myth might explain why Sonic believes Tails can be more than Tails himself believes. * The name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour", a reference to Sonic's speed. * Although Tails doesn't likes being called on his real name, he doesn't minds introducing himself with that name, only that he also mentions that everybody calls him "Tails". ** People always notice the reason Sonic gave him the nickname of "Tails" right after Tails introduces himself. * Tails has an affinity for technology. Evidence is his relationship with Rotor and his liking over Metallix.